The Castle in the Woods
by Onyxonshine
Summary: Erza, Minerva and Kagura were in the woods but then they come across a castle and decide to go in. What will happen to them while they are in the castle? T for language, Enjoy!
1. A castle?

Erza, Kagura and Minerva were walking through the woods. They didn't have any missions and they all agreed to go on some random adventure somewhere. Erza had looked on a map and saw that there was a large Gothic architecture mansion. She was interested to know more of this place but when she learned that the mansion had not been used for 20 years she was beyond happy that she called Kagura and Minerva to join her. They didn't say no and all three of them went on their way to the woods where the mansion was located.

Then stopped when they saw a large river to take a look around. Kagura looked on ahead to see how they were doing on time. Judging by how the sun was still up it was perfect for them to rest a little. She then felt Minerva tapping her shoulder and they both looked at Erza who was sitting on a large blanket with swords pinning it down to the ground. Scattered around the blanket were all sorts of baskets with food in them.

"Um Erza, where did you have this stuff come from?"

Erza looked at them with puppy star eyes while holding a sandwich.

"We have time to have a nice picnic."

The way she said picnic made Kagura's eyes widen in horror while Minerva just raised a brow.

"A picnic? Right now?"

Erza still kept that dazzling look on her face as she took a bite of her food and swallowed.

"We must enjoy a nice... picnic."

Kagura sat down and Minerva looked at her.

"Kagura? Is something wrong?"

Kagura looked at her nervously.

"Minerva join us in the picnic."

Minerva just looked at her.

"Why are you talking like that? It's not like you to act nervous about anything."

"Shut up and join the picnic."

Minerva still didn't get it then looked at Erza.

"Erza, we have to keep going. We can have the picnic late-"

Kagura had shoved a sandwich into her mouth to get her to shut up. Erza looked at them not aware of why Minerva was struggling for air then Kagura smiled nervously at her.

"See that Erza, Minerva was just as happy to have a picnic."

Erza smiled.

"Well then, let's eat until our heart is content."

She went back to eating and Minerva began to fight with Kagura for doing that to her. Kagura managed to put Minerva into a headlock then whispered in her ear.

"There was a reason I did that to you."

"What the hell is the reason?"

"The girl, Wendy told me how Erza tried to have a picnic but it was ruined twice."

"So?"

"If anyone is dumb enough to ruin her picnic they will get severely injured. Once Erza is angry about her picnic ruined there is no such thing as running away."

Minerva frowned then looked at Erza who was blushing while eating a slice of cake.

"Alright then fine, I'll take part in this stupid picnic."

Kagura let her go and the three girls ate more. After they were done with their picnic they all continued on their adventure.

It took about another hour until they saw a large Gothic building that looked like a castle. It looked nice then Erza smiled at Kagura and Minerva. The smile she was giving them was a little discomforting then Kagura broke the silence.

"Erza why are you looking at us like that?"

Erza's smiled looked like a dangerous one next.

"The three of us will be spending a few nights here."

Kagura and Minerva looked at the Gothic castle then back at Erza who was approaching them.

Step back, step forward, step back, step forward.

Minerva vanished into thin air using her magic while Kagura made a run for it using her magic to increase her speed.

**20 minutes later...**

"It's not so bad now is it, you two?"

Erza smiled sweetly at the battered Kagura and Minerva who were laying on the ground. Minerva was passed out but Kagura wasn't then she looked at Erza.

"Alright, we'll stay with you."

Erza nodded.

"Come on let's pick out our rooms that we'll be staying in."

All three girls picked out their own rooms then got settled in. Minerva went to a room that looked to be a smoke room. She went to the back of the room where there was a fire place and sat in the chair. After sitting down in the chair she closed her eyes and began to think to herself.

'This chair is so comfy.'

"I want something to drink, like lemonade."

Just then she looked at the left arm rest to see a champagne glass with lemonade inside. She blinked at first but took the glass and drank some.

"This is good."

'I wonder if I could get a back rub.'

She got off the chair and saw resting mattress then went to lay down on it. After getting comfortable she soon felt a pair of hands on her back. She assumed that it was either Erza or Kagura who was rubbing her back.

"Oh yes...a little lower."

The hands went a little lower and rubbed at her mid back. To Minerva it felt nice to get a back rub then she closed her eyes, relaxing to the touch.

"That feels so good."

She then felt nail tip gently stroking all over her back. It felt so relaxing that Minerva fell asleep to it.

"Thank you..."

**Kagura and Erza**

Kagura was watching Erza eating cake again but something was a little weird. When the two women had walked into the room Erza had mentioned that she was in a mood for cake then they both looked up at the counter and saw a cake there. They agreed to sit and have some, well more like Kagura valued her life so she joined in.

As they ate the cake Erza wondered something.

"I wonder why no one has been in this castle for so long?"

"Maybe no one wanted to stay here." _'I sure wouldn't'_

"It's a nice place."

Kagura looked at Erza and nearly spate her cake out of her mouth when she saw Erza whip out a digital camera.

"Let's take photos."

"Okay." _'Where did she get the camera from?'_


	2. I have found you

As they were outside they were taking pictures. Kagura was rather impressed when she saw that some of the trees had red wood instead of brown. She then saw Erza walk over to a bridge and she took a picture of Erza walking on the bridge. They continued to walk around taking pictures but then Kagura sensed that someone was near them and looked over her shoulder to see a figure but she blinked and they were gone.

_'What was that?'_

Erza noticed this and went to Kagura.

"Is something wrong?"

Kagura shook her head then they both went on, taking pictures of the place. After taking a few more photos Erza looked at Kagura.

"I wonder where Minerva is?"

"I agree."

"Let's go look for her."

They both left back into the castle and began to search for Minerva.

**Minerva**

Minerva was walking alone in one of the halls of the castle but then she sensed that someone was nearby and looked over her shoulder but saw no one. She blinked then looked around.

"Kagura? Erza? Are you there?"

She then felt a cold air breeze and hugged herself to keep warm.

_'Why did it get cold all of a sudden?'_

She walked around for a little longer but then stopped when she saw a crest of a skull with bat wings drawn in blood on a wall. Minerva frowned to that but then she noticed something being written in blood on the wall under the crest.

_Look behind you, they are coming._

Just then all the lights in the lights went off and Minerva stopped and was looking around.

"What's going on?"

Just then she heard a soft whispering voice in the air.

"I have found you."

Minerva looked around her but saw nothing so then she began to run.

She got to the double doors that were at the end of the hall but the doors were locked. Minerva looked behind her and saw a person standing at the other end of the hall. It was kind of hard to tell what they really looked like because they wore a long black cloak to hide their identity.

"Who are you?"

The person didn't talk but instead began to approach her. Minerva blinked then glared at this person and charged at them to fight. She had her magic activated but the person just simply side stepped all of her attacks then they kicked her hard in the ribs. Minerva's body slammed into a wall but she stumbled to her feet.

_'What was that just now?'_

She blinked then she saw that the person was gone.

_'Where did they go?'_

Minerva looked around but didn't see the person who kicked her. She heard a crumbling sound but wasn't sure where it was coming from then she heard a whisper in the air.

'You can't see me, but I see you.'

Minerva looked down and was greeted with a hard hook punch in the jaw. She grunted in pain as she went into the air. She was then kicked to the side but her arm suffered more than her ribs did causing it to snap, making her cry out. The person then elbow slammed her into the ground.

After a small brutal beating Minerva was on her stomach and used her good arm to try to crawl away from this person. She made the mistake of looking back and saw this person standing over her. They grabbed her and turned her onto her back and began to choke her.

"I won't kill you but I do want to toy with your body a little longer."

Minerva looked at him.

_'This person is a guy but what is going to do to me?'_

Minerva got her answer when she saw this person have a long claw for a finger and began to cut her in random places of her body. The whole time he did this Minerva cried out but she never begged him to stop. He did stop after he saw how much blood was pouring out of her. He looked at the wound he made on her stomach and lowered his head to it. Minerva was in too much pain to know what he was about to do next but then she felt sharp teeth going into her body. She winced and then the man stopped to look at her.

"Your blood tastes good but I will have to save that for another time. You are a perfect toy for me I would want to play with your body again but I sense that someone is coming."

He stood up then left leaving the wounded and tired Minerva on the ground.

She closed her eyes but then begaan to hear voices that were calling her name.

"Minerva! Where are you?!"

Minerva slowly turned her head to see someone from a far distance. She saw that the person afar was Kagura and had some relief come to her but she was too weak to do anything.

"Ka...gura..."

The everything was black.

**Kagura and Erza**

They were both looking for Minerva then Erza spotted Minerva passed out on the floor in the middle of the hallway.

"Minerva!"

Erza and Kagura ran to Minerva who was passed out. Erza crouched down to the passed out Minerva and lifted her head up. She checked for a pulse and smiled but a small one.

'She's alive, that's good.'

"Hold on Minerva, we'll get you out of here."

Kagura looked around the place, she saw how there was a message with a crest written in blood but she didn't sense any harm near them. Erza stood up and had Minerva on her back. She was careful with her body since Minerva was wounded in some parts then they ran out of that hall into a room that wasn't being used. She laid Minerva down and checked her wounds. She was relieved that they weren't deep but at the same time they did have blood still coming out of them but not too much.

They began to clean and bandage Minerva's wounds up. When she was finished they both sat in a chair next to the bed that Minerva was resting in. Erza couldn't help but think of how cute Minerva looked when she slept. Erza smiled softly and placed a hand on Minerva's cheek and began to stroke it.

"You're going to be okay, Minerva. You are not alone while we're here."

Erza took her armor off then climbed into the bed but stayed above the covers She was joined by Kagura who climbed in on the other side. It was a little cold in the air but Erza and Kagura didn't mind. They both simply wrapped an arm around Minerva and was fast asleep.

**AN: How was that for the second chapter? Let me know what you all think and I'll keep updating this story. Bye!**


	3. Let the games begin

The next day Erza woke up first. She stretched but then looked at Kagura and Minerva then smiled. Both girls looked peaceful and she assumed that Minerva really needed the rest so she left out of the room and out of the castle to take a walk around the garden.

As Erza was walking around the dark wood she saw a river and in the river were dead bodies.

"What is that?"

Erza shrugged and when back to the castle. When she got there she went to go check on Minerva and Kagura who were still sleeping then she saw Minerva opening her eyes and she turned her head and saw Erza looking at her.

"Erza...what happened to me?"

Erza looked away smiling.

"Kagura and I found you wounded and passed out, not to mention how cold you were. You were in bad shape but I'm glad we arrived when we did."

Minerva looked away.

"...thank you."

Erza smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

There was a long pause of silence and Minerva looked at Erza who still had a smug like grin on her face which in case she thought was a little annoying.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?"

"Oh nothing much, though I am curious about something.."

"What is it?"

"How did you get injured the way you did?"

Minerva looked at the ceiling.

"That's a good question. All I remember was being confronted by someone while I was in the hall."

Kagura had woken up but didn't say anything. Minerva told them what she had remembered from her beating that she had gotten from a stranger.

After Erza and Kagura heard that story from Minerva, their eyes widened in shock.

'So when we got there that's when she was beaten like that.'

Erza looked at the floor.

"At this rate we have to find out who did all of this."

Minerva closed her eyes.

"For the start, I won't be much help."

Erza nodded then closed her eyes.

"I guess we'll be working together on this adventure."

Kagura gave a nod.

"That's fine with me."

Erza stood up and left out of the room.

"I'll be right back."

Minerva and Kagura didn't like the idea of Erza just leaving but since Minerva was wounded pretty badly, and there was nothing that she could about it so she she had Minerva to lay back down and rest more.

**Erza**

Erza went into a room and saw that it was empty but in the far end of the room there was a full body mirror so she went to it. On the top of the mirror there was a skull head and it was positioned as if it were looking down at the person. Erza didn't like the sight of it so then she looked away.

"What is with this mirror?"

Erza shook her head then headed back to the room that Kagura and Minerva were in. They looked at the doorway to see Erza coming back holding a book that looked more like a journal.

Minerva frowned at the journal.

"Erza what is that?"

Erza lifted the journal.

"I found it in one of the rooms I was in."

Erza went to them and sat on the side of the bed and opened the journal. Minerva and Kagura leaned closer to see what the journal had written but couldn't see it so they looked at Erza.

"What does it say?"

Erza began to read it for them both to know what the journal had written.

_In the night time I am writing in my room._

_Others would think that it was gloom._

_For me I find it only as peace._

_So mystic, yet I am at ease._

_I visit the dark past_

_In that place the shadows lasts._

_I have every one of them here._

_When others see, they will go under in fear._

_The Mysterious Mansion will be true._

_The home of Nightmares will be near you._

_You will see a skeleton playing the piano._

_The manor moving around because of the shadow._

_You will hear many whispers and echos_

_Welcome to a world that you don't know._

_Nightmares live in more places not just under you bed._

_Every haunting thing lives in your head._

_As the souls roam the land at night, _

_all are trapped in twilight._

_Shadows will be free, _

_voices in the trees._

_The gate is open until the end of time,_

_do you have what it takes to stay alive?_

After Erza had read that Minerva looked away.

"That writing didn't make me feel any better."

Erza nodded in agreement then she and Kagura looked at Minerva.

"That doesn't really answer the question of why you were attacked."

Kagura nodded, agreeing with Erza then looked at Minerva.

"True but we would have to look around this place."

Erza stood up and faced Minerva.

"Are you able to stand?"

"I think so."

Kagura and Erza helped Minerva off the bed to her feet then they left out of the room.

They went to a different hall but then stopped when came to a double door to see a message on the top but it was written in a different language.

Erza frowned at it.

"What language is that?"

Minerva closed her eyes.

"Erza it's an old language but I'll translate it for you."

"So what does it say?"

"It says, enter into this hall and get the key. Once you have found it you will be set free. You may open to the wild, but you have the fear of a child."

Erza nodded then Kagura opened the door. Minerva and Erza walked into the new hallway and as they were walking they saw paintings that looked like they were telling a story. The paintings themselves caused trio of mages to feel discomforted but they went on walking. They soon reached the end of the hall way but then they saw a long table that had all sorts of treats neatly stacked.

Erza's eyes gleamed as she smiled brightly.

"I'm starting to wish that we could have a picnic here."

Minerva felt her brow twitch in annoyance as she and Kagura looked at Erza.

"We don't have time for a picnic. So while we're here don't touch anything but the key we have to get."

She walked on ahead but then all three women froze in their tracks when they saw in a corner of the room a large pile of bones and shoes. They looked at the ceiling to see a painting story that showed children being taken from their homes by a demon and were killed. They looked over at the end of the table to see a demon sitting there. The demon was like a frozen statue but they went to it and saw the key that they had to get that was in the demon's hand.

Minerva didn't waste anytime and went to grab the key then they turned to leave. Well they were until Erza saw a strawberry cake. Her eyes gleamed and she went to the cake. Minerva saw her and Kagura quickly pulled her back.

"No Erza, we have to go."

"But it's just cake, and I want a piece."

Kagyra struggled as she pulled Erza back.

"You can get a piece when the adventure is done."

Erza pouted as she whined.

"That will take forever."

Erza leaned closer and closer to the table with Minerva helping Kagura to pull her back. Erza bit off a piece but then they froze when they heard a growling sound and looked to see the demon starting to twitch. All three mages remembered that they couldn't use their magic in this hall and figured that they wouldn't stand a chance against this demon so they made a run for it with the demon chasing them.

They ran fast to the other end of the hall to get out of the hallway.

When they got out they both quickly shut the door.

Erza laughed but her laughter ceased the moment she looked at Minerva who was glaring deathly at her.

"Erza what part of 'don't touch anything' did you not understand?"

Erza smiled.

"Sorry about that it's a habit of mine that the very moment I see cake everything else is out of my head."

Kagura looked at a far wall then blinked.

"Was that there before?"

Minerva and Erza both looked to see a portrait. It was of a man sitting down in his throne like chair looking back at them and in his hand he was holding a black book. Erza's eyes narrowed when she saw that the book that the man in the portrait was the same journal that they had looked at not too long ago.

Just then they both looked at the drawing to see that the man was looking at them through the painting of him.

"_It has been so long since I have seen life. Show me whether you value your life or not. Let us began."_

The next thing they knew was Minerva was being sucked into a wall.

"What is this?! What's happening?!"

Erza and Kagura ran to her and grabbed her arms to pull her out but it was no use.

'I can't get her out!'

After Minerva was gone Erza glared at the portrait and Kagura drew her sword. They then felt that something wasn't right and looked down at their feet. They were being sucked into the floor.

"What is this?!"

"Erza!"

"Kagura!"

They were gone after that.


End file.
